Almost A Kiss
by 43501
Summary: [REVISED 27.09.12] She gave him her most prized possession. Link/Ruto.


Slowly, I clambered out of the water, hauling myself up onto an enormous fallen log.

It was a warm midday, and I was grateful to see the sun and sky again at long last. Never in my life did I ever suspect I would have embarked on a journey – an adventure, really – as I have. Even in my wildest fantasies, I never expected to venture into the belly of a gargantuan fish-god to fight for the honour of a princess. The fact that I have is quite surreal.

Dripping with cool water, I settled myself comfortably upon the log and immediately began to wring out my hat and tunic, paying careful attention to the folds of my clothes. To my dismay, the putrid, Piscean stench lingered on me despite the fact that I had just bathed, and a thin coat of film seemed reluctant to leave my skin. Put blatantly, I smelled terrible and I was exhausted after that battle, although feeling quite satisfied in completing my task.

All too soon, Ruto gracefully emerged from the water and joined me upon the large trunk. She sat, a satisfied smirk evident upon her youthful features, large lilac eyes gazing off into the distance as she too enjoyed the warmth of the sun. Her scales glimmered a silvery hue, droplets of water upon her sleek, feminine body, glinting and shimmering in the light of the sun. She fascinated me in every way possible. Having lived in the forest and never seeing the outside world meant that I found her and all of her people to be unusual creatures… but simultaneously, alluring in their deviance.

I stood up awkwardly, still tugging at my clothes to dry them as best I could, wanting to inquire about the spiritual stone of water. I was remembering my mission and promise to Princess Zelda. She glanced up at me for a moment, and I thought I saw something in her gaze – something that threw me off my speech entirely. Something like… affection? The feeling betrayed by the look in her eyes was reminiscent of Saria's warm, friendly gaze, and it swept me off my feet and to a faraway place, bringing back fond memories of my home.

Before I could string together my words, she stood up suddenly, once again startling me. There was a profound, beautiful silence about. The only sound to be heard was the gentle rustle of the refreshing breeze sweeping through the trees that bordered that place. She seemed contented and the way she regarded me clearly conveyed her admiration and gratitude. She even seemed happy. It was the first time I had truly seen her smile. As the warm sun beat down upon us both, we stood together upon that log enveloped in a deep, yet comfortable silence. There was no need to talk. We were happy to simply be.

She boldly took a step forward and her face was soon close to mine, close enough for me to feel the gentle, warm rush of air that escaped her quaint lips as she sighed gently. In anticipation, wanting? Perhaps. I did not know. But in a split second, I could suddenly hear my heart beating in my head, blood galloping to my cheeks as I came to terms with what was about to follow. I had the choice to move in that infinitesimal distance and close the gap between her mouth and mine, but my feet didn't give me the option as I found myself taking a small step backwards away from her – and before I knew it, a rotted portion of the log gave way beneath my feet and I let out a scream of surprise as I plummeted into the water below.

I swum upward and broke through the surface of the water, gasping raggedly for a breath. I blushed even further upon hearing her hearty laughter, but she soon jumped in after me and grasped my hands as we floated listlessly in the cool, refreshing water. She told me of my bravery and valor, her tone of voice and the look in her eyes communicating her feelings to me, although I did not understand that at the time. Upon my request, she entrusted me with the spiritual stone of water, calling it her most precious possession. She made me promise that I will look after it. And of course, I did – I protected the Zora's sapphire with my life, gathered the three spiritual stones together and kept her treasure from harm.

But I hadn't. I hadn't kept my promise at all.

Now, seven years later, it finally dawns on me that the precious possession she had talked about wasn't the stone at all. It was her heart.


End file.
